Howard and Beverly one shot
by SilentHillsHaveEyes
Summary: I know this isn't x-men,but there are no categories for Howard the Duck. Read if you want to see what Beverly does to show how much she appreciates Howard.


It was a foggy morning in Cleveland, the streets were bustling, children played and adults went about their business. Just an average day, save the fact that a young woman named Beverly was in her loft with a rather large and talkative duck. It had been months since he had arrived, and now that he was her band's manager things were running smoothly. She had actually managed to spruce up the place a bit, a rug here, new lights there and so on.

Currently, the slender brunette was in the kitchen in nothing but a tank top and underwear, cooking up some breakfast for the two of them. While Howard was here, Beverly tried to stay away from making eggs or any other bird or duck related foods in fear that she would offend the white plumed fowl. He was just so cu- nice, and she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship due to what she consumed.

The sound of her bed sheet ruffling pulled the woman from her thoughts and caused her to peer over her shoulder. There, in her queen sized mattress, was Howard the Duck himself. It wasn't uncommon for them to share a bed, they were friends after all, and she trusted him, even if he could be perverted at times. But even with his faults, Howard was a nice, sweet, heroic and brave man-duck thing. And she admired that about him.

"Good morning ducky" Beverly called softly as he shifted his webbed feet over the side of the bed in a sleepy daze.

"Mornin' toots" Howard called back, his voice raspy from the lack of use.

"I'm making oatmeal, why don't you wash up? It'll be ready by then" as she said this, a sly thought crossed her mind, one no normal human would think of.

"I think that's what I'll do, showers always help wake me up" he muttered lazily before hopping off the bed.

His webbed feet made a small slapping sound against the hard wood floors, and the sound causes Beverly blush wildly. Quickly, the femme turned away and focused on the oatmeal. However, out of the corner of her eye she could spot Howard walking towards the bathroom, towel in wing and tail swaying side to side. Just looking at him move was enough to send her body into a frenzy. No,she couldn't, what would people think of her? What they didn't know didn't hurt her, right?

It wouldn't have been the first time they have done anything out of the ordinary. Then again, all they has ever done was kiss once or twice. But what she wanted, it was beyond that, so much more than that. She knew Howard found her attractive, but did he know she was head over heels for him? His voice, the way he walked, it all drove her mad and made her oh so wet. No, she just couldn't take it any longer.

She was determined to get what she wanted, and when she heard the shower curtain close and the water running, she knew this was her chance. Turning off the burner and moving the pan to one side, Beverly turned towards the bathroom and pushed herself onwards. It was now or never, and seeing that she had the confidence at this point it time, now was the better option. Slipping off what little clothing she had on and tossing it off to one side, the taller woman passed through the door and emerged into the well illuminated bathroom. She could see Howard through the shower curtains, he was washing his face. Perfect.

Slowly, she peeled back the curtain and made sure not to make a sound as she slipped inside with him. He was so small, but from this angle she could see his member, and it was rather large fora being his size. Biting her lower lip nervously, Beverly lowered herself to her knees and whispered softly before her hands wrapped around his lower half.

"Hey Ducky, mind if I join you?" Her voice was soft, but it still startled the duck.

Howard jumped, a short and low shout of profanity escaping his bill. He wasn't sure what she was doing in here, but no matter how much he liked it, he was still nervous.

"Bev-Beverley. What are you doing?" The duck stuttered as he felt her hands wrap around his torso. The feeling of her bare chest against hid back caused excitement to course through his body, making his crest rise and member to twitch.

"I just want to show you how much I appreciate you Howie" her voice was low and seductive as she reached down and began playing with his balls. They were one of the few parts of him that weren't covered in feathers, but they felt great nonetheless.

"C'mon toots, you already show me how much you appreciate me,I don't think this is necessary. You don't want to- oooooooo" Howard was quickly cut off as her hand wrapped around his slightly hard cock. He hasn't felt a woman's touch in months, and this was heavenly to him,

"What was it you were saying ducky?"she inquired in a whisper.

Her hands stroked his member before pumping slowly. It began to harden and extend to an impressive size, even larger than the dick of any man. She had to admit, she was impressed and rather aroused.

"Toots, you know what people will think, I don-" Howard was quickly cut off by Beverly

"I don't care what they think, I only care about what you think" her voice was soft and her lips gently caressed his neck before she turned him to face her.

His gaze landed on her naked body, observing her perky beasts and how droplets of water quickly trickled down towards her navel. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't attracted to her sexually, her body drove him mad and caused his member to harden further.

Without saying a word, the duck pushed her back so that her back was again the wall. Before Beverly could protest, his rough bill made contact with her hardened nipple and he began to nibble and tug at it. This action caused a gasp to escape the girl's lips, quickly followed by a soft moan. Howard continued tugging at her nipple while his hand went to pinch her other nipple, not wanting to neglect it.

Beverly's has still stroked and pumped his cock, causing low groans and growls of pleasure to be emitted from the white water fowl. This had to be the most erotic thing either of 5em had experienced in quite some time. After a while of playing with her nipples, he began to run his bill down her body, nibbling as he went and leaving a trail of goosebumps along the way.

He didn't say anything as he used his hands to spread her legs, all he did was meet her gaze, and notice just how flushed her cheeks were. Her breathing was heavy, her her body quivered, damn he still had it. With a smirk, the duck stuck his bill between her thighs and began rabidly nibbling on her clit. The sudden sense of pleasure caused Beverly to moan loudly and almost made Howard cum. She tasted amazing, and the way her legs quivered was just wonderful.

A couple minutes passed, and by this point he had three fingers pumping in and out of her hot folds while he continued assisting her clit. This was when he felt her walls tighten and heard her moans get louder and more frantic.

"Ducky- ahhh" a loud moan escaped her as she came, her juices spilling out and soaking his already wet feathers. Howard finally pulled away, his own breathing heavy, and looked down at her face. Cheeks still flushed, Beverly gazed up at him with a smile and licked her lips.

"Let me repay you, Howie" she whispered in a seductive tone. But before he could say a thing, she had pulled him closer as she say up and ran her tongue over the tip of his cock.

His precum tasted salty, but not as bad as a human males cum, she actually didn't mind his. Humming softly, she took his massive cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around before it touched the back of her throat. This action caused Howard to moan loudly, the sensation causing his body to quiver. Roughly, the duck took a handful of her hair and pulled her closer, causing his cock to go deeper within her throat, and it felt wonderful, especially when she began to play with this balls.

After a few minutes of stimulation, Howard could feel his balls tighten and his cock convulse. Beverly quickly pulled him out of her mouth just in time for his member to squirt cum all over her mouth and tits. The white, sticky substance glistened on her skin as it mixed with the water from the shower. Breathing heavily, Howard let out a final moan as he watched he lick the cum off her own lips. Whatever just happened, he liked it and wanted more.

Without saying a thing, Howard shut off the water and pulled the curtain open aggressively. He pulled Beverly behind him, though she was more than willing to follow. He quickly tugged her along until he was too impatient to go through with his plan and he just pulled her down to the floor. He was originally going to take her in bed, but it was usually a struggle for him to get up there, so the floor was better suited for his stature.

Quickly, he positioned Bev on all fours and began to rub her pussy with his feathered hand. This earned him a moan from her. Smirking, the duck lowered her read to level with his crotch. But instead of entering her hot, wet folds, Howard began prodding her ass with his cock. This caused Beverly to gasp with pleasure, but she didn't complain. Howard slowly pushed into her ass, the feeling of its tight walls around his cock causing him to moan loudly just as she did.

Soon he was pumping roughly in and out of her rear, his member throbbing from the intense pleasure he was feeling. Beverly was gripping the fur rug tightly with one hand while the other stimulated her clit for more intense pleasure. Their bodies slapped together, juiced leaking and mixing, the smell of sex filling the air as both of them moaned continuously. His cock was so deep in her ass, and she loved it. It was a feeling she never experienced, but once she was used to it, Bev wasn't sure if she'd ever get enough.

Finally, they were both close once more, and without so much as a word, the both of the came in unison. Howard filled her ass with his white cum while Beverly's juices squirted onto his balls. Howard slowly pulled out of her and watched as the cum leaked out of her tight ass before laying down to catch his breath. Beverly laid next to him, her head resting on his chest while she ran her hands through his feathers.

"I love you Howard" she said softly as she finally caught her breath.

"I love you too Beverly" the duck responded as he ran his finger through her hair.

The both of them laid there comfortably on the fur rug, both of them no longer saying a word and just enjoying their time together.


End file.
